jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Orman Tagge
Baron Orman Tagge war von 20 VSY bis zu seinem gewaltsamen Tod im Jahre 0 NSY das Oberhaupt des einflussreichen Hauses Tagge und der Vorsitzende des Tagge-Konzerns, der zu dieser Zeit einer der größten Industriekonzerne der Galaxis war. Er war der ältere Bruder von Cassio, Silas, Ulric und Domina Tagge. Nach der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums durch Palpatine im Jahre 19 VSY buhlte er offen um dessen Gunst. Damit machte er sich jedoch Darth Vader, Palpatines Rechte Hand, zum Feind. Um ihn zu bestrafen, blendete ihn Vader mit seinem Lichtschwert. Daraufhin schwor er dem dunklen Lord Rache. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges unternahm Orman einige Anstrengungen, um die Rebellen-Allianz zu vernichten und so Darth Vader zu übertreffen. Er scheiterte jedoch und fiel schließlich einer Intrige Vaders zum Opfer. Biografie Frühe Jahre Orman Tagge wurde im Jahre 37 VSY auf Tepasi, der Thronwelt seines Hauses, geboren. Er wuchs zusammen mit seinen jüngeren Geschwistern auf. Dabei war er stets darauf bedacht, seine Schwester zu beschützen, denn sie war die einzige Person, die er wirklich liebte.Der Aufstieg der Roten Königin! Er erwies sich in technischer Hinsicht als sehr begabt und entwickelte kurz vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege einen fortschrittlichen Kampfdroiden mit der Bezeichnung L8-L9, der in Umgebungen eingesetzt werden sollte, in denen organische Soldaten nicht operieren konnten. Er verfolgte damit nicht zuletzt das Ziel, sich beim damaligen Obersten Kanzler Palpatine beliebt zu machen. Das Projekt wurde allerdings geheim gehalten, weil die Entwicklung von Kampfdroiden nach der Schlacht von Naboo eingeschränkt worden war. Auf dem Planeten Rattatak wurde der Prototyp im Kampf getestet, doch dabei wurde er von Asajj Ventress zerstört. Daraufhin stellte Orman das Projekt ein. Jahre später belebte er es jedoch unter der Bezeichnung Z-X3 wieder. miniatur|150px|links|Der junge Baron Tagge und L8-L9 auf einer Pressekonferenz. Nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege wurde dem siebzehnjährigen Orman im Jahre 20 VSY der Titel Baron verliehen und die Leitung des Familienunternehmens übertragen. Einen Monat später wurde er zum Vorsitzenden eines Sondersteuerungsausschusses für Technologie ernannt. Dieser Ausschuss sollte seine Arbeit als Teil der Analysesektion des Republikanischen Geheimdienstes verrichten. Orman wurde dabei mit der Aufgabe betraut, den technologischen Vorsprung der Techno-Union gegenüber der Republik einzuholen. Daraufhin versprach er öffentlich, die wirtschaftlichen Interessen des Tagge-Konzerns hintanzustellen. Dabei wies er auf die Vorreiterrolle seines Unternehmens hin und rief die führenden Ingenieure und Wissenschaftler der anderen republiktreuen Entwicklungsbetriebe zur Zusammenarbeit auf, um sich mit ihnen zusammen der wachsenden Gefahr für die Galaktische Republik zu stellen.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin Unter dem Imperium Nach dem Ende der Klonkriege und der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums durch Palpatine wurden bis auf Domina sämtliche Mitglieder des Hauses Tagge in militärische Angelegenheiten oder in Angelegenheiten des Tagge-Konzerns verwickelt. Cassio und Ulric traten den imperialen Streitkräften bei, während sich Silas für eine Karriere als Wissenschaftler entschied. Als sich Domina in einen jungen imperialen Offizier verliebte, vertrat Silas die Ansicht, dass sie alt genug sei, um in eine imperiale Familie einzuheiraten. Damit erregte er jedoch den Zorn seines älteren Bruders, der anderer Meinung war. In seiner Wut schlug Orman seinen Bruder nieder und drohte, er werde ihn töten, falls er so etwas noch einmal vorschlage. Er wollte seine Schwester vom Imperium fernhalten, um sie zu beschützen und ihre Unschuld zu bewahren. Daher sorgte er dafür, dass sie dem Orden des Heiligen Kreises auf Monastery beitrat. miniatur|rechts|Nach dem Verlust seines Augenlichts war Orman Tagge auf eine kybernetische Sehhilfe angewiesen. Zu dieser Zeit versuchte Orman, Darth Vader als rechte Hand des Imperators abzulösen. Die Arbeit für das Imperium erwies sich als sehr vorteilhaft für seinen Konzern, und er meinte, eine höhere Qualifikation als Vader zu haben. Als er die Eignung Vaders als rechte Hand des Imperators in der Öffentlichkeit in Frage stellte, beschloss Vader, dem ein Ende zu machen. So blendete er Orman mit seinem Lichtschwert. Orman kam zwar mit dem Leben davon, aber von da an war er auf ein kybernetisches Sehsystem angewiesen, um weiterhin sehen zu können. Er schwor Vader Rache und übte sich unermüdlich im Lichtschwertkampf, um es Vader eines Tages auf dieselbe Art und Weise heimzahlen zu können. Für einen Menschen, der nicht machtsensitiv war, erreichte er im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert einen hohen Grad an Geschicklichkeit.Die Belagerung von Yavin! Die Belagerung von Yavin IV miniatur|200px|links|Baron Tagge übt sich im Lichtschwertkampf. Nachdem Großmoff Tarkin und Vader bei dem Versuch, die Rebellen-Allianz zu vernichten, gescheitert waren und der Todesstern in der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört worden war, sah Orman eine Gelegenheit, die Rebellen auszulöschen und dadurch die Gunst des Imperators zu gewinnen und Vader zu überflügeln. Der Tagge-Konzern entwickelte unter Silas' Leitung die Achtnak-Turbinenstation, die dann in der Atmosphäre des Gasriesen Yavin positioniert wurde und mittels einer riesigen Turbine einen künstlichen Wirbelsturm erzeugen konnte, der imperialen TIE-Jägern den Start und die Landung ermöglichte. So konnten die TIE-Jäger den Rebellen-Stützpunkt auf Yavin IV überfallartig angreifen und anschließend spurlos verschwinden. Ein direkter Angriff auf die Station war nicht möglich, denn die atmosphärischen Stürme auf Yavin störten alle herkömmlichen Navigationsinstrumente. Tatsächlich wussten die Rebellen nicht einmal, woher die Angreifer kamen, bis Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker, die Ormans Forschungskreuzer von Centares bis nach Yavin gefolgt waren, durch Zufall die Turbinenstation in Aktion beobachteten. Die TIE-Jäger waren indes mit einem speziellen Sender ausgestattet, der es den Piloten erlaubte, der Station ein Signal zu schicken, damit diese einen künstlichen Wirbelsturm erzeugte, durch den die Jäger dann die Station erreichen konnten. Luke Skywalker gelang es jedoch mit Hilfe einer erbeuteten Sendeanlage, die Turbinenstation zu zerstören. Ormans Schiff entging der Vernichtung nur deswegen, weil der Baron rechtzeitig den Startbefehl gegeben hatte. Skywalker konnte nur mit Hilfe der Macht einen Weg aus der Atmosphäre Yavins finden, und Ormans Schiff folgte ihm in Sichtweite. Orman war erzürnt darüber, dass ihn Skywalker um seinen Triumph gebracht hatte, und beschloss, das Geheimnis des jungen Rebellen zu ergründen und sich dann an ihm zu rächen.Verhängnisvolle Mission! Zwischenfall auf Metalorn miniatur|260px|rechts|Baron Tagge trifft auf Metalorn auf Leia Organa. Nach dem Scheitern dieses Projektes befahl der Imperator Orman, alle weiteren Projekte seines Konzerns persönlich zu kontrollieren. Dabei besuchte der Baron auch den imperialen Industrieplaneten Metalorn, auf dem ein Ortungssystem der Tagge Company eingesetzt wurde, das unerlaubte Blaster und Sprengstoffe aufspüren konnte. Gerade zu dieser Zeit befand sich Leia Organa in geheimer Mission auf Metalorn, um die Sabotage der Produktion von Kriegsmaterial vorzubereiten. Zu diesem Zweck wollte sie mit ihrem alten Geschichtslehrer Professor Arn Horada in Verbindung treten. Es gelang ihr, die imperialen Sicherheitskräfte zu täuschen und auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, doch Orman folgte auf eigene Faust einer anderen Spur. Ihm war nämlich bewusst, dass das Ortungssystem, das seine Firma entwickelt hatte, unbewaffnete Eindringlinge nicht aufspüren konnte. Daher analysierte er die Stimmaufnahme aus der Aufnahmeeinheit des Wachpostens, den Organa bei ihrer Ankunft außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Dann verglich er die Aufnahme mit den Stimmproben, die die Akten der meistgesuchten Personen enthielten, und fand dabei heraus, um wen es sich bei dem Eindringling handelte. Er erkannte, dass die Prinzessin nach Metalorn gekommen war, um mit ihrem alten Lehrer Verbindung aufzunehmen. So stellte er sie im Speisesaal der Fabrikarbeiter, als sie gerade mit Horada sprach. Er wollte die hochrangige Rebellin gefangen nehmen und dem Imperator ausliefern, doch Leia griff ihn überraschend an und blockierte seine kybernetische Sehhilfe, indem sie ihm ein Tablett mit Essen ins Gesicht warf. Daraufhin geriet Orman in Wut und versuchte, Leia mit seinem Lichtschwert zu töten, doch Horada brachte ihn zu Fall. Leia setzte den Baron vorerst außer Gefecht, indem sie ihn mit den Handschellen, die für sie bestimmt gewesen waren, an einen Tisch kettete. Orman befahl den anwesenden Arbeitern, die Feindin des Imperators aufzuhalten, doch die Arbeiter auf Metalorn waren ein Opfer der imperialen Propaganda geworden und waren davon überzeugt, dass der Imperator keine Feinde habe. So konnte Leia entkommen. Corwyth, der imperiale Gouverneur von Metalorn, warf Orman später vor, ihn über Leias Anwesenheit nicht informiert zu haben und die Schuld daran zu tragen, dass die gesuchte Rebellin entkommen war, doch Orman wies die Schuld den Truppen des Gouverneurs zu. Bevor er Metalorn verließ, gab er Corwyth den Rat, den Zwischenfall zu verheimlichen, um den Imperator nicht zu verärgern.Solo für eine Prinzessin Das Omega-Frost-Projekt Ormans Bruder Silas hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine neue Technologie entwickelt, die die Bezeichnung Omega-Frost trug und als Waffe gegen die Rebellen-Allianz eingesetzt werden sollte. Dieses Gerät konnte alles in seiner Reichweite binnen Sekunden einfrieren. Orman setzte sich mit seinem Bruder Ulric in Verbindung, um sicherzustellen, dass das Projekt vom imperialen Militär beschützt wurde. Nach Cassios Tod auf dem Todesstern war Ulric Ormans letzte Verbindung zu den imperialen Streitkräften. Ulric hatte sich zwar auch auf dem Todesstern befunden, aber er war dem Tod entronnen, weil er die Station kurz vor ihrer Zerstörung verlassen hatte. Mit der Unterstützung seines einflussreichen Bruders war er inzwischen zum General befördert worden. Orman, dem es sehr missfiel, dass die Rebellen-Allianz von seinem Rivalen Darth Vader vernichtet werden sollte, hoffte, dass ihm der Omega-Frost den Sieg über die Rebellen bescheren werde. Er glaubte nämlich, dass die Vernichtung der Rebellen beweisen werde, dass das Haus Tagge für das Imperium von größerem Wert als Vader sei.Rückkehr nach Tatooine Orman entschied, dass der Omega-Frost auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine getestet werden solle. Während Silas in der Jundland-Wüste einen Testlauf vorbereitete, wartete Orman geduldig auf das Eintreffen Luke Skywalkers. Er rechnete mit dessen Intervention, weil er wusste, dass Skywalker ursprünglich von Tatooine stammte. Er war noch immer besessen von dem Gedanken, sich an Skywalker dafür zu rächen, dass dieser sein letztes großes Projekt zunichte gemacht hatte. Silas vertrat hingegen die Ansicht, dass ein Feind wie Darth Vader mehr als genug sei. Orman verwarf diesen Einwand und ließ sich nicht von seinem Wunsch nach Rache abbringen. Zur Vorbereitung des Testlaufes kaufte der Tagge-Konzern mehrere kleine Feuchtfarmen auf. Orman beobachtete die ersten Tests zusammen mit Silas und war mit den Ergebnissen durchaus zufrieden. Kurz zuvor waren jedoch Rebellenaktivitäten auf Tatooine entdeckt worden. Orman befahl seinen Truppen, die Rebellen zu umzingeln, und wollte die Aktion persönlich beobachten. Weil er vermutete, dass sich Skywalker unter den Rebellen befinde, wies er seine Leute an, nur Warnschüsse auf die Eindringlinge abzugeben. Dann kam ihnen jedoch ein Sandkriecher der Jawas in die Quere, was schließlich dazu führte, dass die Rebellen entkommen konnten.Jawa-Express Daraufhin kehrte der Baron auf sein Forschungsschiff zurück, das sich im Orbit über Tatooine befand. Er war außer sich vor Wut, weil ihm die Rebellen und vor allem Luke Skywalker entkommen waren, doch Silas berührte dies wenig; er betrachtete die Operation auf Tatooine als vollen Erfolg, denn sie hatte bewiesen, dass der Omega-Frost ein großes Gebiet auf einer warmen und trockenen Welt wie Tatooine zu Eis erstarren lassen konnte.Das Duell! Als Einsatzgebiet des Omega-Frostes wählte Orman den Planeten Feriae Junction, auf dem sich eine Nachschubbasis der Rebellen befand. Die Versorgung der Rebellen auf Yavin IV erfolgte durch einen Asteroidenkorridor, in dem die riesigen imperialen Sternzerstörer nicht operieren konnten. Orman und Silas planten, die Abstrahltürme der Omega-Frost-Anlage auf Asteroiden an entgegengesetzten Enden des Korridors zu platzieren, damit sie jedes Schiff, das versuchte, den Korridor zu durchqueren, einfrieren konnten. Darüber hinaus wollten sie die Rebellen glauben machen, dass Junction selbst das Ziel ihres Angriffes sei, denn sie hofften, dass die Rebellen in diesem Fall ihre Flotte nach Junction entsenden würden. Wenn die Flotte dann auf dem Weg nach Junction durch den Asteroidenkorridor flog, würden sie den Omega-Frost aktivieren und sämtliche Schiffe mit einem Schlag vernichten. Ormans Plan schien anfangs tatsächlich zu funktionieren; Skywalker gab die Informationen über das falsche Angriffsziel an die Rebellen weiter und wurde schließlich von Ormans Truppen gefangen genommen. Orman glaubte nun, kurz vor der Vollendung seiner Rache zu stehen, und enthüllte Skywalker siegessicher seinen ganzen Plan. Dieser geriet daraufhin in Wut, griff den Baron an und versuchte zu fliehen. In der Landebucht des Schiffes stellte Orman Skywalker und forderte ihn zum Duell. Der versierte Schwertkämpfer Orman war anfangs siegesgewiss, doch seine Selbstsicherheit verflog, als er erkannte, dass ihm Skywalker auf Grund seiner Verbindung zur Macht überlegen war. Er führte einen Kurzschluss in der Beleuchtung herbei, weil er hoffte, dass ihm seine kybernetische Sehhilfe in der Dunkelheit einen Vorteil verschaffe, doch Skywalker zerstörte das Gerät mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb. Er ließ den schockierten Baron zurück, stahl einen TIE-Jäger und floh von Ormans Schiff. Silas ergriff nun die Initiative und versuchte, den Plan seines Bruders, der noch immer unter Schock stand, zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu bringen. Damit ihm Orman nicht in die Quere kommen konnte, ließ er ihm ein besonders starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen. Skywalker sabotierte jedoch die Omega-Frost-Anlage, sodass die Flotte der Rebellen den Asteroidenkorridor unbehelligt durchqueren konnte. Als das Schiff der Tagges von den Rebellen angegriffen wurde, geriet Silas in Panik und wandte sich hilfesuchend an seinen älteren Bruder. Es war jedoch schon zu spät; die Rebellen zerstörten das Schiff und machten damit den Aktivitäten der Tagge-Brüder ein Ende. Orman und Silas überlebten indes die Zerstörung ihres Schiffes in einer abgedichteten Kammer, wo sie später von einem Suchtrupp Darth Vaders gefunden wurden.Donner in den Sternen Orman Tagges Ende Nach dem katastrophalen Ausgang des Omega-Frost-Projektes hatte Vader über das Haus Tagge triumphiert, denn Orman konnte seine Pläne nun nicht mehr stören, und Ulric, der nun, da die Galaxis Orman und Silas für tot hielt, den Titel Baron geerbt hatte, war auf sein Wohlwollen angewiesen, wenn er das Oberhaupt der Familie und der Vorsitzende des Unternehmens bleiben wollte. Domina war indes erschüttert, als sie von Ormans Tod erfuhr. Vader trat daraufhin an sie heran und redete ihr ein, dass Luke Skywalker die Schuld am Tod ihres Bruders trage. Dies war Teil seines Planes, Skywalker zu vernichten und die Rebellen-Allianz zumindest in Misskredit zu bringen. Der Orden des Heiligen Kreises, dem Domina nach wie vor diente, sollte ihm dabei als Mittel zum Zweck dienen. Er wollte Dominas Wunsch nach Rache nutzen, doch er unterschätzte Ormans Schwester, die in Wirklichkeit nicht nur Skywalker, sondern auch Vader, der schließlich der Erzfeind ihrer Familie war, auslöschen wollte. Orman und Silas wurden unterdessen an Bord von Vaders Sternzerstörer in einem künstlichen Koma gehalten. Orman erwachte jedoch nach einiger Zeit und konnte sich befreien. Er lockte seine Verfolger auf eine falsche Spur und verbarg sich an Bord des Millennium Falken, der kurz zuvor von Vaders Truppen geentert worden war. Während die Imperialen glaubten, dass sich Orman in einer Rettungskapsel versteckt habe, gelang diesem zusammen mit den Rebellen Leia Organa, Han Solo und Chewbacca die Flucht. Kurz darauf zwang er die Rebellen mit vorgehaltenem Blaster dazu, ihn nach Monastery zu bringen. Er hatte erfahren, was sich dort gerade abspielte, und wollte seine Schwester davor bewahren, in Vaders Machenschaften verwickelt zu werden. Vaders Intrigen führten schließlich dazu, dass Domina zur Hohen Priesterin ihres Ordens ernannt wurde und der Orden die Rebellen-Allianz als Bedrohung des natürlichen Lebenszyklus betrachtete. Als Vader und Skywalker, die sich beide auf Monastery aufhielten, im Begriff waren, sich zu duellieren, bestimmte Domina das Kristalltal als Duellplatz, denn sie hoffte, dass die plötzlich aus dem Boden schießenden riesigen Kristalle, denen das Tal seinen Namen verdankte, beiden Kontrahenten den Tod bringen würden. miniatur|links|240px|Der ehemalige Baron Tagge stirbt durch die Hand Luke Skywalkers. Nachdem der Millennium Falke auf Monastery gelandet war, versuchte Orman, zu seiner Schwester zu gelangen, doch sein Weg führte ihn durch das Kristalltal, und dort stieß er auf Darth Vader, der den Duellplatz bereits erreicht hatte. Vader benutzte die Macht, um Orman mit einem der riesigen Kristalle zu Boden zu zwingen. Dann zeigte er dem ehemaligen Baron, dass Domina nicht mehr das reine und unschuldige Mädchen war, für das er sie immer gehalten hatte. Orman war verzweifelt und bereit, sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben. Er bat Vader, ihn an Ort und Stelle zu töten, doch dieser hatte andere Pläne mit seinem Feind. Anstatt ihm sofort das Leben zu nehmen, machte er ihn zu einem Teil seines Planes, indem er mit Hilfe der Macht eine Illusion seiner selbst erzeugte, die Orman in den Augen anderer als Vader erscheinen ließ. Auf diese Weise wollte er Skywalkers Fähigkeiten testen. Als dieser kurz darauf den Duellplatz erreichte, hielt er Orman tatsächlich für Vader und griff ihn mit dem Lichtschwert an. Orman setzte sich verzweifelt gegen ihn zur Wehr, doch auch diesmal war er ihm unterlegen. Skywalker konnte die Furcht spüren, die Orman empfand, da er schon einmal von ihm besiegt worden war. Am Ende wurde das ehemalige Oberhaupt des Hauses Tagge von Skywalkers Klinge tödlich getroffen. Als er starb, verblasste die Illusion, und Skywalker erkannte, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht Darth Vader, sondern Orman Tagge besiegt und getötet hatte. Nachdem es ihm gelungen war, Vaders Falle zu entgehen, versuchte er, Domina den Tod ihres Bruders zu erklären, doch diese wollte ihm nicht verzeihen und schwor, dass ihn ihr Hass überallhin verfolgen werde.Entscheidungskampf! Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Baron Orman Tagge war ein Technokrat und ein Geschäftsmann, der stets darauf bedacht war, gute Beziehungen zu einflussreichen Personen, wie beispielsweise zum Obersten Kanzler und späteren Imperator Palpatine, zu unterhalten. Dabei schreckte er nicht davor zurück, es mit so mächtigen und gefährlichen Rivalen wie Darth Vader aufzunehmen. Auch hielt er es im Allgemeinen nicht für nötig, seine wahren Absichten zu verbergen. Orman war stolz, selbstsicher und rachsüchtig; er ließ sich bei seinen Entscheidungen oftmals von seinen Gefühlen, seinem Instinkt oder seiner altmodischen Einstellung leiten und geriet leicht in Wut. Des Weiteren war er machtbesessen und auf größtmögliche Unabhängigkeit bedacht. So gelang es ihm während seiner Zeit als Vorsitzender der Korporationssektorverwaltung, diese völlig unabhängig vom Imperium zu machen. Während der Klonkriege blieb er der Republik treu und diese Loyalität übertrug er später auf das Imperium. Das politische System bedeutete ihm offenbar nicht so viel wie geordnete Verhältnisse und vor allem die Position seines Hauses und seines Unternehmens innerhalb des Systems. Die Rebellion gegen das Imperium betrachtete er demzufolge eher als eine Störung und eine Bedrohung der Ordnung. Orman hatte zwar eine altmodische und romantische Ader, aber er glaubte nicht an die Macht; er war von Stolz auf die technologischen Erfolge seines Unternehmens erfüllt und tat die Macht als eine Art Spuk ab. Es traf ihn wie ein Schock, als ihm demonstriert wurde, wozu die Macht Darth Vader und Luke Skywalker befähigte. Nachdem er von Vader geblendet worden war, beschaffte sich Orman ein Lichtschwert und begann, sich im Umgang mit dieser antiquierten Waffe zu üben, um sich an seinem Rivalen in der Weise rächen zu können, die ihm angebracht zu sein schien. Er trainierte unaufhörlich und entwickelte sich zu einem geschickten Schwertkämpfer, für den seine Trainingspartner keine Herausforderung mehr darstellten. Das Lichtschwert wurde wie die kybernetische Sehhilfe, auf die er seit dem Verlust seines Augenlichts angewiesen war, zu so etwas wie seinem Markenzeichen. Beziehungen Feinde Ormans größter Rivale war Darth Vader. Orman versuchte, ihm seinen Platz als rechte Hand des Imperators streitig zu machen, und stellte offen Vaders Qualifikation in Frage. Daraufhin beschloss Vader, Orman in seine Schranken zu weisen, und nahm ihm mit seinem Lichtschwert das Augenlicht. Daraufhin wurde Orman von dem Wunsch nach Rache getrieben. Er wurde nicht müde, sich darüber auszulassen, was ihm Vader angetan hatte, und wies immer wieder darauf hin, dass das Haus Tagge am Ende über ihn triumphieren werde. Als seine Pläne von dem Rebellen Luke Skywalker durchkreuzt wurden, war dies für Orman Grund genug, noch eine zweite Fehde zu beginnen. Sein Bruder Silas hielt diese Rachegelüste für unlogisch, doch Orman war davon geradezu besessen. Dabei beging er oftmals den Fehler, seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu überschätzen und die seiner Gegner zu unterschätzen. Dies zeigte sich auch, als er auf Metalorn auf Leia Organa traf. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie gefangen nehmen und dem Imperator übergeben könne, doch dann wurde er von ihr außer Gefecht gesetzt. In diesem Fall ließ er die Sache aber auf sich beruhen. In gleicher Weise unterschätzte Orman Luke Skywalker. Dieser ging ihm zwar in die Falle, aber als sie sich an Bord seines Kreuzers duellierten, musste Orman feststellen, dass ihm Skywalker überlegen war. Von diesem Schock konnte er sich nicht mehr erholen, und als die beiden später noch einmal die Klingen kreuzten, befürchtete er, eine weitere Niederlage zu erleiden. Tatsächlich wurde er am Ende von Skywalker getötet, wenngleich ihn dieser auf Grund einer Manipulation Darth Vaders für ebendiesen hielt. Geschwister Orman, dem seine Brüder nicht allzu viel bedeuteten, benutzte sie für seine Zwecke und erwartete von ihnen, dass sie seinen Anweisungen Folge leisteten. Silas' Fähigkeiten als Wissenschaftler kamen dem Familienunternehmen zugute, und Orman förderte Ulrics Karriere in den imperialen Streitkräften, damit er mit diesen in Verbindung blieb und beispielsweise Sturmtruppen einsetzen konnte. Die einzige Person, die er wirklich liebte, war seine Schwester Domina. Er meinte, sie vor allen Gefahren beschützen und vor schlechten Einflüssen bewahren zu müssen. Als Priesterin des Ordens des Heiligen Kreises schien sie in dieser Hinsicht sicher zu sein, doch dies erwies sich als Irrtum. Als Orman erkennen musste, dass Domina durch den Einfluss Darth Vaders und auch durch sein eigenes Vorbild verdorben worden war, resignierte er. Vader hatte ihm sein Augenlicht genommen, er hatte Niederlagen gegen Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa und die Rebellen-Allianz erlitten, und seine Versuche, die Rebellen zu vernichten und die Gunst des Imperators zu gewinnen, waren gescheitert, doch erst jetzt gab er sich geschlagen und war bereit, sich von seinem Erzfeind Vader töten zu lassen. Hinter den Kulissen Die Figur Orman Tagge wurde von Archie Goodwin erschaffen und in dem Marvel-Comic Die Belagerung von Yavin! als Gegner von Luke Skywalker und als Kontrahent von Darth Vader eingeführt. In dieser Rolle kehrte er in weiteren Comic-Geschichten auf und traf dabei auch auf Leia Organa und Han Solo. Zudem gesellten sich seine Brüder Silas und Ulric und seine Schwester Domina hinzu. Seinen vorerst letzten Auftritt hatte er in der Comic-Geschichte Entscheidungskampf!, in der er den Tod findet. Später fand er in zahlreichen Quellenbüchern, wie beispielsweise Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook, Erwähnung. Nichtsdestoweniger trat er im Star-Wars-Universum erst vierundzwanzig Jahre nach seinem letzten Auftritt wieder in Erscheinung. Weitere Erwähnungen in diversen Quellenbüchern, wie etwa Galaxy of Intrigue, ergänzten das Bild von Orman Tagge. Quellen *''Classics'' – Die Belagerung von Yavin! *''Classics'' – Verhängnisvolle Mission! *''Classics'' – Solo für eine Prinzessin *''Classics'' – Rückkehr nach Tatooine *''Classics'' – Jawa-Express *''Classics'' – Das Duell! *''Classics'' – Donner in den Sternen *''Classics'' – Das Bauernopfer des Dunklen Lords *''Classics'' – Der Aufstieg der Roten Königin! *''Classics'' – Entscheidungskampf! *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Industrielle Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums en:Orman Tagge es:Orman Tagge Kategorie:Legends